Heartbroken Once Again
by AnimeFreakSama
Summary: Will Mira keep her promise or will she leave Erza heartbroken once again?
1. The Promise

**Hey guys!So this is my first time writing a fanfiction and my english is normal coz I'm only 11 yrs old tis year and I like pairings like miraxerza , natsuxerza and so on. But u don't care! Lets just move on to the story!Oh and p.s my story sucks like shit so pls forgive me for horrible writing my exams tis week so I don't have a lot of time on my hands so forgive me for slow updating!:p I put in some weird phrases so forgive me!**

Chapter 1:The Promise

_Normal POV_

Erza was at the bar and she was unusually quiet. She was so quiet until the point where everyone in the guild was looking her, expecting her to explode in rage any minute. Team Natsu was sitting at their usual table where they will talk about the latest request they took. "I hope Erza's okay," said Happy sadly. "We should let her be alone for a while," said the celestial mage, Lucy, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Aye…" Happy replied. Natsu and Gray did not bother to fight over little things but kept quiet instead. Mira walked past Erza to give Macao and Wakaba their mug of beer they had ordered. She walked back to the back of the bar and sat infront of Erza. "Erza…" Mira slid her hand onto hers only to have her withdraw. Erza crossed her arms under her breast and turn her head away. Trying to avoid eye contact with Mira. Everybody knew of Mira's feelings for Erza. Everyone looked at the scene coming from the bar. Mira hesitated for a while, and then took Erza's chin to make Erza face her. Erza did not put up any resistance, but her eyes refused to meet Mira's. Everybody looking at the scene sent pitying looks at Erza and Mira. "Erza…Erza, look at me." Mira said, still holding onto Erza's chin. Erza's brown eyes flickered to Mira's blue ones for a fraction of a second before she looked away again. "Erza, look at me," Mira said with a rougher voice, keeping a firm grip on her chin so she wouldn't turn away. Her voice was like when she was younger, having her usual angry and punkish style. Erza cringed in fear when Mira used her rarely heard rougher voice. Everybody was shocked to see the usually strict and fearless Erza cringe in fear. Erza's eyes wavered before they met Mira's. And Mira saw something she thought she will never see in them… she saw fear. Erza was afraid. Afraid of falling in love and being hurt all over again like what happened with Jellal. It pained Mira to see that Jellal still had such a hold on Erza. It broke not only Mira's but everybody's heart to see that Erza could not love somebody freely but had to keep it all in. Suffering everyday without anybody taking notice. Crying herself to sleep because of that unforgetful experience. Mira's hand on her chin moved to cup Erza's face. Erza's skin was so smooth and pale. It was so beautiful that it made Mira want to touch Erza more, but she restrained herself. Erza tensed as Mira's face came closer to hers. Unknown to everybody in the guild, Master Makorov was looking at the scene from the second floor. Erza's eyes pleaded with Mira's, begging her not to do it. Not to kiss her and make her fall in love again. Mira disregarded her plea and tenderly placed her lips onto Erza's. Erza's lips were so soft… Mira melted into the kiss. Erza struggled, trying to back away from Mira, trying to break free from Mira's kiss. After what seemed like minutes, Erza finally broke free from her kiss. Mira grabbed Erza's wrist but Erza pulled free from her grip. Erza fell and was on the ground. Erza turned her head and saw that Mira was walking towards her slowly. Erza turned so that her body and face was facing Mira. Erza backed away from Mira slowly. Everybody wanted to help Erza up but they decided to let Mira run the show. Seeing Erza cowering in fear broke everybody's heart but it broke Master Makorov's heart more. Mira caught up to Erza and grabbed her wrist tightly. She pulled Erza up and kissed her again. Erza managed to break free one of her hand and punched Mira in the stomach. She punched Mira with not much force but just enough force to make Mira back away. Mira held her stomach in pain and looked at Erza. Erza had squatted down and held her head with both her hands as she started sobbing when memories of Jellal filled her mind. Mira walked to Erza and hugged her. " … I… I can't. Please don't make it hard for me Mira. Please," Erza whispered to Mira. " It's not that you can't, it's that your afraid to," Mira said while rubbing Erza's back soothingly. Erza let go of Mira's embrace. Erza fell silent and her gaze fell to the ground. "But I'll take away your reason to fear love. I will never make you feel heartbroken again," Mira said. Erza's eyes met Mira's and Mira could see an unspoken question in them. " Promise?" Erza asked silently. " I promise," Mira said while everybody clapped and cheered for Mira. That night they celebrated Mira and Erza being together. But something tells Erza that her happiness will not last forever.

**So that's it!I hope u like it pls review on how I should write the next chapt or if u guys even want me to update!Tell me what pairings u guys like for fairy tail and I will try to make a story so see u guys in the next chapt I hope (nervous laugh) like I said earlier (at the top of the page) tis is my time writing a fanfic and I'm only 11 yrs old so spare me. anyways peace out bros/guys/girls!**


	2. The Nightmare

**Hey guys thanks to deadmask's support I decided to continue my story!yay!even though it's my first fanfic im sure I will make u guys satisfied I think(nervous laugh + panick attack) so lets move on to the story my spellings not that good so don't kill me! I don't own fairy tail but I don't care! Oh and I will be happy if u guys can tell me what I should name my third chapter my brain's broken from all the exams! ****theres a slight Jerza in this chpt**

"**talking"**

'**thoughts'**

Chapter 2:The Nightmare

_Normal POV_

All she could see was darkness. Unsure of where she was, she walked forward into the darkness, trying to find her way out. "Hello?" she tried calling out, but silence greeted her. She shivered, feeling a chill run down her spine. She remembered feeling the same feeling when she was with _him_. Seeing his evil smile, feeling his hot breath on her skin could even make the great Titania shiver. Erza continued walking, thinking of what could have happened to her. She stopped midtrack when she sensed his presence near her. She looked around trying to find her first love when she was a slave in the Tower of Heaven when she was younger. "Erza…" Erza froze when she heard his voice. "Erza… Save me…" Erza did the one thing she thought of. She ran. She did not care where, but she ran. She ran into the endless darkness, fear taking over her actions. "Erza… Where are you going?…" Erza banged into something and fell. She looked up and saw the one person that cold make her tremble in fear. "J-Jellal…" Erza said. She backed away from him when he walked closer and closer. By now he was grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling her closer to him. "Erza… I missed you. I thought I will never see you again…" Jellal said. 'Jellal… No!Snap out of it Erza! This is not the old Jellal. This is not the kind and brave Jellal. This is the Jellal that hurt you!' But no matter how many times she told herself that, she could not bring herself to hate him. Jellal brought Erza closer to him, tugging her sharply backwards into his tight embrace. Her struggling was in vain, she knew she could not escape like this, not when his scent suffocated her. Jellal could feel Erza trembling beneath his touch, and a small smirk appeared on his face. Jellal's hands moved from her back to her jaw. "Erza…" Jellal whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine. Erza's heart panged painfully, and she swallowed loudly, so very afraid of this man. His hand tightened their grip against her jaw, forcing her to let out a muffled cry. "I hope you kept your promise to not tell the Council about the Tower of Heaven…You know what will happen when you do…"Jellal whispered. Jellal let go of Erza's jaw and stepped back. Erza fell onto the ground, rubbing her jaw from Jellal's tight grip. Jellal squatted down to face Erza. "You're still beautiful as always Erza…"Jellal said while touching Erza's hair and taking a whiff of her scent. Erza couldn't help but blush at his comment. Jellal held her chin and made Erza face him.

"Erza…I will always be watching you…" Jellal said before he disappeared. "Jellal…" Erza said. She saw a note on the ground and it says: I loved you Erza. I always have. She knew it was from Jellal. Seeing the note says "I love you" Erza started crying.

_Flash back_

"Jellal!" Erza shouted and she started attacking Jellal. "Ugh!" Erza shouted in pain and dropped both her weapons. "Bind snake. I casted it on you during our hug earlier," Jellal said with a smug look on his face, "I should hurry up with the ritual right Erza?" Jellal said. " I truly loved you, Erza," Jellal said to Erza before pushing her into lacrima and started to chant "Oh Great Zeref, I give to you the body of this woman." "Jellal! Jellal!" Erza shouted.

_Flash back end_

Erza's eyes snapped open and she started screaming. 'It's just nightmare,' Erza thought while trying to catch her breath. Everybody in the guild was staring at her. Startled by her sudden outburst. Mira walked over to her and placed her hand on Erza's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "Erza are you alright?" Mira asked worriedly. 'Should I tell her about my nightmare? No. I don't want people to worry for me, especially my lover.' Erza thought. " Yes I'm fine. I just had a nightmare, that's all," Erza said smiling back at her warmly. Everybody went back to what they were doing, ignoring the pair. " Hey Erza, are you all right?" asked the celestial spirit mage, Lucy. "Yes, I'm alright Lucy," Erza replied. "Mira, I want strawberry cake please," Erza said. "Right away Erza," Mira said and winked at Erza before going to bring her cake. "So can you tell me what your nightmare is about?" Lucy asked. "I-I don't want to talk about it," Erza whispered avoiding Lucy's gaze. Lucy knew Erza was hiding something but decided not to ask her anymore question. "Okay then bye!" Lucy said and she walked away. Mira gave Erza her cake and walked to the bar to take some beer for Macao and Wakaba. 'I can't let anybody know what my dream is about, especially Natsu' Erza thought while she started eating her cake.

**So that's it I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just got back my english and math results so I will be busy these next few days but you guys don't care!i tried to make this chapter as dark as I could in the night mare but I cant cause im a very cheerful person everyday. Im also emo on rare days but watever! Like I said I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it! Oh and tell my your favourite pairings and I will make a fanfic just for you guys and tell me what I should name my 3****rd**** chapter see ya in the next chapter! Peace out bros!**


End file.
